


Fairy Tales

by Girl_from_mi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_from_mi/pseuds/Girl_from_mi





	Fairy Tales

.

Title: Fairy Tales  
Author: [](http://baka-gaijin.livejournal.com/profile)[**baka_gaijin**](http://baka-gaijin.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: E for everyone  
Pairing: genfic featuring Koumyou and Kouryou  
Word Count: about 300

Back in March, [](http://louiselux.livejournal.com/profile)[**louiselux**](http://louiselux.livejournal.com/) was pondering the question of whether Koumyou might have kept Ukoku and Kouryuu apart on purpose (post is [here](http://louiselux.livejournal.com/445987.html)).

[](http://scribblemoose.livejournal.com/profile)[ **scribblemoose**](http://scribblemoose.livejournal.com/) speculated that it was because Ukoku showed up late into the night, after Kouryou was tucked into bed. And then [](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**puddingcat**](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/) wondered what kind of bed time stories Koumyou might have told Kouryou.

That got _me_ speculating (a dangerous thing) and this is the result.

Please disregard if you have already seen it. XD

Fairy Tales

Koumyou tucked the little boy snug into bed, kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Kouryou."

As the priest was turning to leave, ickle!Kouryou tugged on his sleeve. "Tell me a story."

Koumyou smiled down at the boy. "Well, just a short one." He sat on the edge of the bed and began to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs. "...and then the first little pig built his house out of straw and..."

"Master. Straw? What good is straw? It couldn’t possibly hold in heat very well and..." Kouryou's brow was furrowed and his voice serious. For a five year old, he put a lot of thought into things.

Koumyou smiled patiently. "It's just a fairly tale, Kouryou. So the second little pig built his house out of sticks and..."

Kouryou was skeptical "Sticks? Like kindling sticks? The kind to start a fire with? Why would anyone build a house with something that was meant to become a fire?"

Koumyou was looking a bit frazzled. "Well, if you'll let me get to the end you'll see that there's a lesson..."

Kouryou was clearly not buying into the whole idea of a house of sticks or straw. His little arms were folded across his chest and he had a look of determination on his face. Koumyou had seen that face before and knew there wasn't much point in going on.

Koumyou smoothed back a lock of blond hair. "Well, Kouryou, what kind of story would you like for me to tell you?"

Kouryou pulled the covers up close to his face, and whispered, "Tell me how you found me." He pulled the covers up higher, as if hiding in embarrassment.

Koumyou smiled. It was his favorite story too. "Once upon a time, a Sanzo priest was walking along the river's edge...."

.


End file.
